You're Not Sorry
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: AU Jesse never transfered, Quinn never got pregnant. Sequel to 'Dont you want me' Faberrittana friendship


**You're Not Sorry**

**Sequel to 'don't you want me'. Quinn isn't pregnant. Faberrirtana friendship.**

Once again I'm sitting in glee club anxiously waiting to see what Jesse had came up with for our glee club assignment, I was silently praying that he was expressing another feeling besides love for me.

"Ok guys first up we have Jesse" Mr Schue announced and Jess got up and handed the band the sheet music for his song.

"Oh great another love song to convince Rachel to take him back" Mercedes said from the back row.

"Ignoring Mercedes rude comment today I will be singing a song that express my feelings for well you know who she is" he said while looking at me, I guess I djdnt pray hard enough. When the opening chords played I immediately recognized it as 'every breath you take' by 'the police'.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Jesse sung this as he looked directly into my eyes i had to look away or I would get lost in his clear blue eyes.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take_

He was trying really hard to convince me that I belonged with him at one point I would have been thrilled but now I wasn't falling so easy.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

That line was so perfect I had been faking my smiles lately I hadn't been my normal bubbley self lately ever since that day...

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night, I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep calling baby, baby please..._

'I had been dreaming of her every night and now I realized she was the one I'd never be able to replace' Jess thought

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

He finished the song and everyone applauded even though I knew they were all sick of the reoccurring theme in all his songs they couldn't deny his voice was amazing as always. He looked as if he was waiting for an answer to his song I just shook my head and walked centre stage brushing past him as I did he took the seat I just vacated.

"This song expresses what I've been trying to say for the last week" I say looking directly at Jesse before nodding to the band.

_All this time I was wasting,_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_

_But not this time around_

I poured my heart and soul out to him; to everyone. He had hurt me bad worse than even I would admit but some how I still loved him after everything.

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did - before_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

_Looking so innocent,_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did - before_

_You're not sorry, no no, oh_

_You're not sorry no no oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

It was true he didn't shine as bright these days and neither did I.

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did - before_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

"I hope this answers your question St James" I said and took the only vacant seat next to Mercedes.

"Girl just take him back and stop using glee as a way to seek attention. Be grateful he is even paying attention to you, you dress sense is hideous you manage to dress like a toddler and grandma at the same time. Puck didn't want you, Finn didn't want you, and your mom didn't want you just be grateful someone does even if it is St James. They don't want you because of your terrible fashion and selfishness you only care about yourself now get over it!" Mercedes cruely told me my eyes had tears in them and I was about to start bawling that was a low blow talking about my so called mum.

"That was low mercedes" Jesse said he was the only one who stood up for me I was starting to walk out and run to the nearest bathroom to cry when Mr Schue called out.

"Rachel! You can't leave rehearsal just because you don't agree with what Mercedes said!" I didn't listen I just kept walking on my way out I heard Mercedes

"Just because you know it's true you will never be as pretty as Santana or Quinn!" as soon as I was in the hall I ran and locked myself in the bathroom stall and cried.

**Meanwhile in the choir room**

"That was un called for! What is your problem? All of you Rachel would defend each and every one of you and you treat her like crap! Even you Mr Schue and you're her teacher!" Jesse yelled everyone was feeling guilty they all knew Rachel would defend them and not one of them had stood up for her.

"Jesse I'm your teacher have some respect she over reacts all the time" Mr Schue replied feeling only slightly guilty.

"No this is crap she was pretty much told no one loves her!" he screamed back while the agreement raged between the three of them no one noticed the three cheerios slipping out to find Rachel.

**Bathroom**

"Rach?" I heard Brittany called as the three cheerios entered the bathroom. I tried to stay quiet but a son escaped my body. "Rachie I have an idea!" the bubbly blond said from outside the stall. I opened the stall door and was tackled into a hug by Brittany she rubbed circles on my back as I cried into her shoulder the other two cheerios came over and embraced me in a group hug. I never knew they cared.

"I thought you all hated me" I hiccuped after I'd finished crying and wiped my tears

"We always liked you didn't we San?" Brittany said and looked at Santana

"Yeah we did. Look R I know Q and I haven't always been the nicest to you but we care about you and what Mercedes said was plain mean" Santana said I smiled a bit at the nicknames they had been calling me.

"She's right Rach, we want to be your friends" Quinn said and I nodded and turned to Brittany

"What's your idea Britt?" I asked curious as to what the blonde was going to say

"Join cheerios with San, Q and me no one would pick on you and we can hang out all the time and San would protect you and so would Q!" Britt said exciteldly surprisingly what she had said made sense cheerios was my answer.

"Ok" I said

"Can you cheer?" Quinn asked

"Yes! Well I think so I've been in dance since I was three! And I can do flips" I exclaimed

"Let's get you a tryout then! But first to the locker room to get you changed into gym clothes" Quinn said and they dragged me off to the locker room where I changed and then to Sue Sylvesters officer to arrange the try out.

"What can I do for you ladies? Has Schuester's love of journey songs, vests and ridiculous amounts of hair product finally sent you running to me for help? I can have him deported immediately!" she said we all shared confused looks before Quinn spoke up.

"Actually coach Rach wants to join cheerios shes been dancing since she was three and Britt thinks she will be a good cheerio"

"And shes light and tiny! I dont want her to be picked on anymore" Britt piped up

"She better be good" Sue snapped I was slightly terrified to tell the truth I hadn't prepared for this "get to the gym and warm up!" we walked to the gym and I started stretching while Britt, Q and San talked me through what to do.

"Ok began!" sue barked as she walked into the gym, San started the music and i began doing a series of layouts, toe touches, flips and complicated dance moves.

"Enough I've seen all I need" sue interrupted I froze was this going to be the first time I wouldnt make it in to a group? I looked over at my three new friends they smiled encouraging "You're on the team"

"Thank you!" I yelled and ran over to hug Britt

"You may be one of the stupidest teens I've ever encountered—and that's saying something. I once taught a cheerleading seminar to Sarah Palin. But you did find me my new secret weapon" Sue says to Brittany "Now go get her uniform, duffle bag and cheerio jacket. Everything else should be in the bag, I expect this uniform to be worn every day no exceptions! Now get out of here!" she added we all ran from the room and went to collect my things I would not be bullied anymore.

**What did you think? Should I keep going?**


End file.
